Lucky pokemon
Konata yawned, waking up next to her best friend, Kagami. Konata had long blue hair and Kagami had long purple hair. They shared many similarities aside from their personalities. They even wore the same outfits! Konata was lazy with her schoolwork and carefree, and kind of a manga/anime freak. Kagami was pretty much the opposite, serious with her schoolwork, short tempered, and had very little interest in manga. "Yawn…" Kagami opened her eyes woozily, and got out of her light purple bed. She realized Konata was still asleep. She looked at the clock, and it was 7:28. Kagami got angered easily at this, like usual. "Konata!" She clapped her hands once. "Wake up! You and I have college!" growled Kagami, her head becoming bright red. The two went to separate colleges, but they still hung out with each other daily. They hung out longer on weekends though. Sometimes, Kagami would help Konata with her schoolwork, although agitated. "Ugh… wake me up later, mommy…" mumbled Konata, rolling in the dark blue, comfy bed. Her hair got messier with every roll in the bed. Kagami's eyes gleamed, and she gritted her teeth, growling, and shutting her eyes tight in anger. "I'm tired… School is worthless anyways… I'm not learning anything…" growled Konata. Kagami wanted to light on fire to show anger, but she knew that was not possible. And it would kill her as well. She also wanted to yell something about Konata's laziness, but that would probably just ruin a good friendship. And anyway, she was trying to keep her cool recently. "Well… Konata, you really have to get up. School is starting soon!" Kagami gasped. Konata yawned, lying up. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to wake up early once in a while." She sighed. Kagami sighed in relief. "Let's see what time it is…" Konata said tiredly, looking at the clock in her room. It was 7:30; almost time for Konata and Kagami's school to start! "Ah!" gasped Kagami. "Quick! We'll have to eat breakfast in 10 minutes! Quickly, Kona-chan! Get up!" Kagami's eyes gleamed again. Konata rolled back in bed. Kagami, grabbing her backpack and schoolbooks, looked back at Konata, muttering something profane under her breath. She got an idea, and smirked. "Konata, if you get out of bed, I'll give you a cookie. I baked some yesterday!" Kagami's smirk turned into a smile. "COOKIES?" Konata grinned, suddenly jumping out of bed. "Let's go then! I'll beat you to breakfast and get all of those cookies!" Laughed Konata, running out of the room, downstairs to the kitchen. Kagami sighed. "This kid'll lead us to our death," Kagami sweat dropped, following the now energetic Konata downstairs. "I wish she was energetic for college though." The kitchen was a simple but nice place where all the pots and microwaves were held. The walls were white, tiled, and pretty. The floor was also tiled, but brown. Most of the silverware was shiny gray. The kitchen was small and cozy. "So, what are we having for breakfast?" asked Konata. Konata could hardly sit still, eagerly waiting for her anime-themed cereal. That was her favorite cereal. "I hope I get my Lucky Star themed cereal!" laughed Konata. "We don't have any of that left, along with your Lucky Star milk. Because you finished it all." Kagami glared, angry that Konata was unaware of what was happening around her. "I was hoping to try some, since you like it so much, but no. You just didn't have to share with me." When they ate, Konata was being a loud chewer. Kagami was agitated by this, and wanted to yell at her, but that would be very stupid, and she knew she wasn't an idiot. "Kay! We'd better get going!" laughed Konata, completely forgetting about the cookies. Kagami couldn't believe she didn't remember, and held in a snicker. She also couldn't believe Konata was energetic to go to school as well. "Well, Kagami, you coming?" Konata signaled Kagami to follow. Kagami nodded, following. While they were biking to school, Konata noticed a colorful rainbow rock. She picked it up, and Kagami stopped to look at her. "Come on, Konata! Don't get distracted now!" snapped Kagami. Then, Kagami looked cautiously at the rock. Konata held it closer to her eyes. Then, the first flash of colorful light appeared. Konata and Kagami started to shine brightly like the sunrays, as they closed their eyes shut. A purple ring surrounded the bottom of them, and it started to go up, as they started to disappear. The second flash was all blue, but of different shades and it was less light. The sensation in this light felt as if they were going in a whirlpool, but they weren't. Then, the sensation felt as if they couldn't breathe, but they still were. Suddenly, the two disappeared, leaving their bikes where they were. The new sensation felt as if they were going through a steep waterslide, but faster. They got sort of woozily, but they stayed strong. Then all the sensations stopped. They looked around, confused, thinking they were in a new place. "Konata," gulped Kagami. "We are defiantly going to be late for school." Konata and Kagami were lying on the floor, tired as heck. That sensation during the travel tired them. Not only that, they were now wearing different outfits. The air around them seemed different as well. Konata was now wearing a buttoned jacket nearly the same color as her hair, brown, strapped shoes, and ragged blue jeans. She also wore a pigtail. The band for the pigtail was light, neon green. Kagami's outfit was nearly the opposite. Her jacket was dark purple. The ribbons in her hair were gone, so her hair just flew around loosely. Her shoes were dark blue, and with laces. Her pants were jeans, but they weren't ragged. Kagami was woken up with a start. She didn't know where they were. She was very confused. Cautiously looking around her, she noticed a green spider-like creature with a face on the back, which was darker green. Its black striped-yellow legs crawled above its web. The creature also had a horn, which was most likely filled with poison. Kagami screamed, scaring more different creatures away from the area. Konata rubbed her eyes, noticing her new outfit. "Hey, this outfit doesn't look half bad on me!" Konata smiled. She turned to Kagami, who was shaking in fear. "Hey, Kagami! What's wrong?" Konata blinked. Kagami backed up a little in fear. "T-there's a really creepy spider over here! I've never seen it before!" gasped Kagami, falling down. "Please leave! Go!" She cried. She wanted to run away, but she felt paralyzed. Konata stared at her, and started to laugh. Kagami looked back and glared, blushing furiously. "Silly Kagami! It's not going to do you any harm." Laughed Konata. "That's just a Spinarak!" "…A what?" Kagami raised an eyebrow, slightly less scared now that she knew Konata knew what it was. "Is that one of your silly manga characters?" She glared. She was also slightly happy though, she was glad Konata wasn't scared. 'Then again, she's never scared,' thought Kagami, sighing. "That's a Pokemon!" Konata grinned, excited. Oh, she always wanted to see one in real life. She knew it wasn't possible until just now. She wanted to jump and scream in joy, but she knew that would be weird. "A what?" gasped Kagami, going wide eyed. "Are those one of those crazy creatures you told everyone about?" She sighed, turning back to the Spinarak. "You! Go away!" growled Kagami, trying to scare it away. Konata was shocked at this; surprised Kagami would scare away a creature like that. The Spinarak lowered its eyes and went back up the web. Kagami seemed to not care, but Konata was furious in a way. "How could you scare away a nice little creature?" growled Konata. She was angry, even if Kagami hurt something that didn't exist in the real world. 'But is this the real world, or is it just a dream?' Konata wondered. "We're just in a dream! This is nothing major!" yelled Kagami. She was angry at Konata for teasing her, as she thought. "Did you hear me? This is just--!" Kagami started to scream, but they she heard noises. "Ari…." A voice hissed. The voice wasn't like any other, it didn't say a real word and just hissed random noises, but the noises were all the same. Kagami became frightened, but Konata wasn't frightened at all, and instead wondering. Kagami wanted to cry, but that would just be embarrassing for her and to Konata. Suddenly, something hit Kagami's back. It felt like string. Kagami looked at it, scared. "What is this? String? B-but how?" Kagami stammered. She tried to move, but she couldn't. The string started to spread. It felt like spider webs. "Kagami! Watch out!" gasped Konata. She screamed, pointing to another direction. "Those are Ariados!" She pointed to the red spiders with black circles on their backs. They looked very venomous and dangerous. Kagami looked back at the Ariados, and screamed. "HELP! ANYONE! HELP!" She screamed for help. Frightened, she struggled to move. "This is probably the Spinarak's Family!" gasped Kagami. She looked back at Konata, who was looking desperately for help. "ENOUGH ALREADY!" A man's voice shouted. It sounded like an old man's voice. "Platinum, command Piplup to use Bubble," growled the voice. "Certainly," A young girl's voice said, as bubbles shot out of nowhere, hitting the Ariados. The Ariados fled, as one of them fainted. The fainted one got up and fled with the others, noting that they already left. "Are you hurt?" An old man in a suit walked up to them. The man had a white beard and hair. The girl next to him was defiantly prettier. She wore a pink, long scarf, a white and pink outfit with a skirt and a short-sleeved shirt, and had a light brown bag over her shoulder and neck. "No… I guess..." sighed Konata. She was on her knees right now in fear. She was also in shock because of the two strangers who randomly walked up to them, and moreover saved them. But she was also relieved. "…Thanks for helping us, but Kagami is still tied up," said Konata. "Yeah, can you untie me, please?" Kagami begged to the young lady. She was also scared about the two strangers, wondering who they could be. The girl nodded, and broke the string around Kagami with scissors. "Here you go, good as new," the girl smiled. "Who are you, anyways, though?" The two girls looked at each other in awe. "Uh…" Kagami stammered. "I'm, uh, Kagami!" She sheepishly smiled. "And this is Konata," said Kagami, pointing to Konata. "That's me," laughed Konata. "Well, then, who are you?" She asked, still wondering who they were. "I'm Professor Rowan," Rowan said. "I'm glad you two ladies are safe." "And I'm Lady Platinum Berlitz," The young lady smiled. "I'm also glad you're safe. Glad to meet you." Konata and Kagami felt a lot better now that they were with someone they now knew. "Glad to meet you too," they smiled back together. "We got here by…" Konata started, but Rowan interrupted her. "This is not the place to chat. Let's go to my lab, it's not far from here. It's in Sandgem town." Said Rowan, signaling them to follow. The two girls nodded to each other and came. Professor Rowan was explaining where the two confused girls were, the Sinnoh region. It was a peaceful region, he explained, but very cold. The two girls understood where they were, but they just had one question. Their question was their biggest one; how did they get there? "How in the darn heck did we get here?" gulped Konata. She was still confused about that one question, along with Kagami. Kagami was still angry with Konata, thinking that it was her that got them into that mess. "Hm… What happened to you before you came?" Professor Rowan asked curiously. The two girls became dumbfounded. They didn't even remember what happened! "Uh…" Konata stammered. They were trying to figure out an excuse for forgetting. Rowan was tapping his foot impatiently. They could not think of one excuse. "Uh, how embarrassing! We uh… forgot. Yeah, really, we did…" Konata sweated, blushing. "I see…" Rowan thought. "Well, I don't really suppose why you were transported from Japan all the way to Sinnoh, but I suppose I should give you two Pokemon, Pokeballs and a Pokedex before you set off on your journey," said Rowan. "Wow, really?" laughed Konata, looking at the mechanical tools. Kagami was pretty confused. "Kagami, I'll explain what these are to you outside." Konata said with her eyes still wide open from excitement. "No need to." Said Rowan. "A Pokedex records all the data of the Pokemon you see. For example, when you see a new Pokemon, it gives you the entry of it." He continued, "and Pokeballs give you a chance to catch the Pokemon you see to add it to your team. Once you have six, the next Pokemon you catch is transported to your Personal Computer, or PC for short." He finished explaining. "Did you catch that all, Kagami?" Konata asked Kagami. Kagami nodded. "Great! Anyways, for my Pokemon, I pick the red Pokeball!" laughed Konata, as Rowan gave her the red Pokeball out of the red, green and blue Pokeballs. "Very well, here you go." Rowan smiled. Konata looked very happy and pleased. "Kagami, what Pokemon will you take?" Rowan asked Kagami. Kagami wondered for a moment. "Whatever, I'll take the green one." Kagami shrugged. Rowan nodded and handed it to her, explaining that there was nothing in the blue one anyways. Kagami was shocked at this, but kept her shock inside. "So. I'd better explain the surprise." Laughed Rowan. "The red one had a Chimchar. The green one had a Turtwig." Explained Rowan. Kagami and Konata looked at the Pokeballs. Konata was grinning madly, and Kagami was smiling a little. "Thank you so much!" Konata squealed, her face expressing happiness. Kagami couldn't help but stare at the green ball. Konata called out to her, as a signal to follow. They were finally out of the lab. They were pretty pleased with what happened in the lab. However, the only thing that bothered them was the fact that they didn't get the most important question answered. The question was how they got there. "Well, at least we got our first Pokemon," Konata laughed. Kagami sighed, looking down. "Hey, what's up?" She asked. "…Oh, I think I know. Look, I'm sorry we didn't get our question answered, but we'll get it answered in time!" smiled Konata. "I know," sighed Kagami. "We can't just answer it ourselves though; we'd better continue this journey. Maybe we'll find out." Kagami smiled a little. She started to nod. "Well, we'd better get going to-" she started, but then a boy ran into them. The boy had a green scarf, an orange-striped, white shirt, and jeans. His hair was blonde, and went up on the front and back. "Hey! Watch it, ladies!" The boy snapped. The boy had a surprisingly high voice and appeared to be very angry. Kagami and Konata were sent back, but still on their feet. They bumped into the lab. "Who are you anyways?" growled Kagami. "Why'd you bump into us?" Kagami was also very angry. The boy also looked very angry, but not as angry as Kagami. Kagami was trying to work on her temper, but so far she wasn't doing well. "Me? I'm Pearl," the boy introduced himself. "Where'd you two come from?" asked Pearl. "You two look very odd…" "Uh… it's a long story." Sighed Konata. "But anyways, it's nice to meet you." She smiled, shaking Pearl's hand. "I'm Konata, and this is Kagami," Konata introduced herself and Kagami. "Well, that's pretty cool." Pearl smiled. "Anyways, can I show you Lake Variety? It's a really pretty lake, and I think you'd like it. Race you there!" teased Pearl, running west. Kagami and Konata sweatdropped, and followed. 'And I thought Konata would lead us to death,' thought Kagami. "Wait up!" Kagami gasped, running to Pearl, who was at the entrance to Lake Verity. They arrived. "So… this is Lake Verity?" Kagami asked Pearl. "Not yet. We're about to enter." Said Pearl, as the trio entered the sparkling lake. They looked around. The lake was beautiful. "See, do you girls like it?" asked Pearl to Konata and Kagami. "It is," smiled Konata. "It makes me feel… warm inside, for once," sighed Konata. She was pleased with what Pearl showed her. "I hope there's more lakes like this one," she said. She turned to a blue haired man. He had a black-white suit and his hair was spiky. Very spiky. "Hey, Pearl, you know who that is?" Konata asked. "Nope, not at all," sighed Pearl. The man noticed the group, but Kagami and Konata didn't notice. The man turned to face the group. "Oh, that's too bad," sighed Kagami. "I wish…" She started, but the man walked up to them. Kagami paled, scared. She was very nervous, something about that man felt awfully bad. "Who are you?" asked the man without a greeting. "I don't know you from anywhere." "I'm-" Konata started, but Pearl whispered something into her ear. Konata knew it was a warning from the start. "Sh! That guy might be suspicious of you…" growled Pearl, whispering. "He seems nice, but I actually know him. I'll tell you about it when he leaves." Whispered Pearl. "Hm? What was that?" The man asked. "You said their names were personal information? Hmph, I expect you to tell me now. I am looking for someone." Said the man. "And if I don't?" said Konata fiercely. She really didn't want to give her name out to a stranger. And she didn't want to give Kagami's name out either. "My Pokemon will make sure you never take a breath of air again," growled the man. Kagami and Konata's faces paled. They hoped they wouldn't die against that man. Kagami's face became bright red, suddenly. "Leave us alone." Said Kagami fiercely. "You won't kill us…" Thinking of the word "kill" made Konata and Kagami think about their friends. They really missed them. If they died, what would happen to their friends? "I said, you can't kill us." Kagami started to look down, thinking more of her friends. "What's with the down face, Kagami?" Konata asked. Considering she was Kagami's best friend, she obviously cared about her feelings. She knew something was wrong. Something was wrong with the man, with Kagami, and even with her. "Kagami? What's up?" Pearl turned to her and asked. "I know this man is scary, but…" he started, but Kagami interrupted. "It's not this man. I just… my friends…" sighed Kagami, not wanting to finish in front of the man. "…Never mind. Fine, I'll tell you my names. I'm Kagami." She introduced herself, and turned to Konata. "And this is Konata. There, happy now?" finished Kagami. Pearl face paled, thinking they were both idiots suddenly. The man stared at them, for a while. "…I must be thinking of another Kagami and Konata. It can't be you. Goodbye." He turned away. Suddenly, he turned his head back to them. He turned back once more, and left, pushing Konata out of his way. "Ow!" cringed Konata. "That was so close," sighed Konata. "I'm so glad he was thinking of someone else." Kagami and Konata were relieved, but Pearl was still wondering. "I don't think so," said Pearl, "I think he's saving his plans for the right time. That's what villains do." Pearl finished. "Villains?" gasped Kagami and Konata. "He's a villain?" they blinked. "He wanted to kill you, hint, hint." Said Pearl blankly. "And plus, I know him." He sighed. "He's Cyrus. The Leader of Team Galactic." "He's who-who with a what-now?" gasped Kagami. Kagami lifted an eyebrow. She turned to Konata. "Say, do you know anything, Kona-chan?" she asked. "Yep," Konata nodded. "He wants to destroy this universe and take over a new one." Sighed Konata. "Wow, that's crazy," gasped Kagami. "Anyways, we should get going. We can't stay here forever, right?" she turned to the group. "Yep, we should." Pearl nodded, along with Konata. "Let's go-WOAH!" gasped Pearl, who was attacked by a wild black and white bird. Pearl turned around. "That's a Starly!" he yelled. "Quickly, one of you! Catch one, for your second Pokemon!" And another Starly came charging. "We must have trespassed on their property for too long!" growled Kagami. "Quickly! Let's catch one!" growled Konata. "Go, Chimchar!" she called out a red-orange monkey like creature, with fire coming out of its bottom. "Go, Turtwig!" Kagami yelled, tossing a Pokeball and calling out a green turtle with a twig on its head and a brown shell. "Alright! Let's do this!" The two growled, ready for battle. "I'll leave you to catch them," laughed Pearl, running away. Kagami and Konata sweated."…Alright!" growled Konata. "Chimchar, use Ember!" she commanded, as Chimchar, yelling, shot out fairy powerful flames at one Starly. The Starly was badly injured already, and Konata now knew that this Starly was weak to special attacks, what Chimchar appeared to be good at. "Alright, now use Scratch!" Chimchar jumped up, and kept the Scratch attacks going at the Starly, making it weaker by the scratch. Kagami was focused on Konata's battle that she forgot about her own. She heard Turtwig scream. She swiftly turned around, and looked at the battle. Turtwig was getting Pecked multiple times, and severely damaged. "Ah! Turtwig, get back on your feet!" Kagami gasped. She suddenly didn't know what to do, but Konata was battling very well. Kagami was fairly jealous. Because of focusing on Konata, Turtwig was already fainted. Kagami quickly ran over to Turtwig, as the Starly flew away. Kagami fell on her knees. "Ugh… Turtwig, I'm so sorry…" sighed Kagami. Turtwig turned its head to her and smiled, nodded in forgiveness. "Alright!" yelled Konata. Kagami and Turtwig turned to her. "Pokeball, go!" Konata grinned, chucking a Pokeball at the Starly. The Pokeball rolled for a little, the dung and stopped rolling. Konata's new Starly was caught. Konata squealed in delight, holding up the Pokeball. She ran over to Kagami, who looked at her a little happily. "Look what I caught!" She grinned. "I nicknamed it already! Its nickname is Tsuuneo!" said Konata in glee. "Oh, great job!" Kagami tried to let out a smile. She succeeded, which made her and Konata happy. "But… we'd better get Turtwig and Tsuuneo to a Pokemon Center." Kagami frowned, as the two called back their Pokemon and ran over to a Pokemon Center in Sandgem Town. When they arrived at the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy took their Pokemon. She noticed Turtwig was the most injured, and promised to take extra good care of it. Nurse Joy left into a room where she would treat the Pokemon. Kagami and Konata sat down on separate chairs in the building. Konata was pretty happy she got a new Pokemon, while Kagami was pretty down, thinking if she's fit to be a trainer. She turned to Konata and said, "Konata, I'm not sure if being a trainer is the right thing for me." She sighed. She knew it was best to be a Trainer in the world they were in currently, but she felt awful after Turtwig fainted. Konata suddenly became confused. "Well, Kagami, it all takes practice. I've played the games while we were in the real world for a while. And plus, it's best for us to be trainers in this situation." Konata smiled. "I hope we'll get back to the real world soon." Kagami agreed, and nodded. Later, their Pokemon were finally healed. Kagami and Konata ran up to the counter, and took back their Pokemon, with a thank you to Nurse Joy. They went back outside, with Kagami a little cheered up now that Turtwig was healed. She was determined not to loose again. As the two started to walk out of Sandgem Town, they looked in their bags for a map. And they eventually found one in Konata's bag. "Wow… convenient!" Konata grinned in delight. "Let's follow this map then. Apparently we're going north…" Konata read the map thoroughly. "So, let's go," said Kagami, pointing north. The two started to head in that direction. Eventually, they arrived at the path to Jubilife City. The path wasn't long at all. There was a lot of tall grass though. They snuck by, trying to avoid wild Pokemon. Konata told Kagami that there was a lot of Pokemon in tall grass, as Kagami didn't know. Eventually they got to Jubilife City. It was big, had lots of buildings, and looked very futuristic. As they looked around, they found a TV station, a Global Trading Station, the Poketch Company building, and to Konata's despise, the Trainer's School. "Ugh… Another school?" groaned Konata. "Let's not go. I'll tell you about Pokemon, Kagami." She sighed, as they walked. Kagami stopped her. "Wait. Someone's calling us." Kagami warned. It was true. Someone was calling 'Hey, girls!' Kagami and Konata wondered who it was. A man walked up to them, actually running, and started to talk to them. "Hey, you two are trainers, right?" the man asked. "Well, obviously you aren't complete without a Poketch!" grinned the man. "How about I give you two beautiful ladies a Poketch?" He smiled, holding out two blue, thick watches. "Pervert," mumbled Konata quietly. "Sure, we might as well have some," Konata smiled, as the man gave them the Poketches. The two put them on, with Konata fiddling with hers, skimming through all the cool programs in it. While Kagami was looking through hers, she realized that she became calmer recently. She wondered what it was. "Thanks," Konata focused her eyes on the man again, as she and Kagami bowed and walked away. "You know, Kagami," Konata started, "you're not that awful as a Trainer as you say!" She smiled.Kagami and Konata walked east, as they checked the map on their Poketch. Going east would lead them to the next town. Konata knew the names of the towns by heart, but Kagami got mad at her and even jealous. Konata explained that the first Gym Leader was there and that he uses Rock-Types, as well as the whole city. She also explained the biggest coal mine in Sinnoh was in that city. This shocked Kagami. However, she was starting to get used to the Sinnoh Region. They finally arrived at the big city. "Well, here we are!" gasped Konata. "There's so much to do here… I wonder where to start?" asked Konata to Kagami. She knew Kagami didn't know, because she wasn't used to the Pokemon world. Nor was Konata anyways. Konata looked around, and saw a big, rocky building. "That must be the gym?" said Kagami with a questioning look. "It looked so rocky, yet beautiful." Sighed Kagami. "Let's go." The two girls ran eagerly to the rocky building. "Kagami, you're challenging the gym. The gym uses Rock Type Pokemon, and I have a Chimchar, which is weak to Rock, and you have a Turtwig, which is strong to Rock." Said Konata. Kagami nodded in agreement. Konata was running faster than Kagami, as she was better at athletics. But because of this, she ran into a boy. The boy had purple hair and a ragged outfit. "Ow!" cringed Konata. She shook her head, trying to get all the dust off of it. She looked up at the boy, intimidated. "Er… I'm sorry…" Konata got up, and brushed the dirt off of her arm. The boy glared at her. "Watch it!" he snapped. Kagami started to get mad, thinking that the boy was insulting Konata. Kagami was starting to get protective of Konata, because of being with her for so long. "Hey, you watch it!" snapped Kagami, protecting Konata. "Y-you're being so crude! Insulting a girl who didn't mean to run into you… who are you anyways?" growled Kagami, grabbing the boy by the collar, clearly angry. "I'm Paul, from Veilstone City." Said Paul blankly, still glaring. "I don't care if I'm being mean, she deserved it." He sighed. "No one should run into anyone like that." "It's not her fault!" retorted Kagami. "You wanna challenge me to a battle?" she growled. Konata paled. She didn't want Kagami to get into a big fight with Paul. Kagami was bad at not getting into fights. "You wanna fight me?" smirked Paul. Kagami was determined to win, for sure. "Of course." Glared Kagami. "Fine then, send out a Pokemon." Grinned Paul. He started to rub his hands together, eager for a fight. Kagami growled. "Go, Turtwig!" she tossed Turtwig's green Pokeball into the air, the Pokeball opened and a red energy came out of it, which eventually turned into Turtwig, who looked ready for battle. "Twig!" It grinned in excitement. "Heh. Go, Magmortar!" Yelled Paul, tossing a Pokeball up high, and out of the red energy came a yelled, orange and red beast-like creature, which looked ready for fight. It looked down at Turtwig, and Turtwig cringed. "Wait, what." Blinked Kagami, surprised at how powerful it looked. "Well, I guess I can't give up to a mean person like you. Turtwig, get ready!" yelled Kagami. "Magmortar, Flamethrower!" ordered Paul, as Magmortar shot out powerful flames from the opening in one of its arms at Turtwig, who was unable to dodge. Turtwig was down already. Kagami was shocked at the Magmortar, about how powerful it was. She now knew it was more powerful than she thought. "Turtwig, no!" gasped Kagami, running up to her only Pokemon. "Kagami! Turtwig!" gasped Konata. She was now angry with Paul. Kagami was now out of Pokemon. She looked up sadly at Paul, then at Turtwig. Suddenly, she became very angry. "You… you…" growled Kagami, unable to finish her sentence. Paul didn't want to hear her in the end, and walked away. Kagami fell to her knees next to Turtwig. "Turtwig… I'm... uh… sorry…" Kagami sighed. "We'd better get Turtwig to a Pokemon Center. There's one right near us." Frowned Konata. "Let's hurry!" she gasped, as the two ran for the Pokemon Center. As they arrived, they ran in, as Kagami ran in faster. It was getting fairly late while Nurse Joy was healing Turtwig. Konata looked at her Poketch, and found out it was 10:00 PM. "We'd better reserve a room," sighed Konata. "Let's ask the counter over there." The two ran over to the counter and reserved a room for the night. Nurse Joy called them back, and Kagami got her Turtwig back from them. Turtwig was still resting, so Kagami returned it to its Pokeball and the two went to the room and went to sleep. While Konata and Kagami were asleep, the two had a very odd dream. Kagami woke up in an awfully weird dimension. It was all red, but of different shades. Kagami looked around and saw Konata, lying on the floor, face down. "Ah! Kona-chan!" gasped Kagami, running over to the fainted body of her friend. "Are you okay?" "…Leave… LEAVE THIS PLACE!" yelled a voice, a harsh wind blowing against Kagami, sending her back. She got up back on her feet, though. "Hey! Who was that?" growled Kagami, shaking the dust off of her head. Another harsh wind came. Kagami was sent back again, but this time hit into an invisible wall. The harsh wind blew harder against her, sending her hair flying against the wall. Kagami screamed, but no one could hear her. Not even Konata. "Konata!" She looked around for her, but the wind was too hard to let her eyes open. Then it all ended. Kagami suddenly woke up from the dream. Her body was all right, and so was Konata's. No wind. No sensations. Kagami gasped, and shook Konata until she woke up. "Uh, Kagami, you just woke me up!" growled Konata. "Did you have a weird dream?" asked Kagami eagerly. "I had such a weird one!" "Wow, indeed I did!" gasped Konata. "It was all these anime characters fighting, boys against girls!" she continued. "And then…" she started, but Kagami interrupted. "Okay, I didn't want your full dream." Sighed Kagami. She wanted to know if Konata had the same dream. But it was not. "But here's an interesting part! Then a strong wind came, and I was knocked out! I tried to run away before, but it was too strong." Said Konata. "And that was my dream." Kagami said nothing. She wanted to drop the subject. "Um, anyways, we should go," said Kagami, as they walked out of the Pokemon Center. "So, I heard that Roark was the first Gym Leader we go to," said Konata, looking at the information book that was in her bag. "I guess he's in that rock building." "Hey, but think we could go train a little before we challenge him? How about… we go to the mine?" grinned Kagami, thinking she didn't have a great idea. But Konata thought differently. "Great idea!" smiled Konata, as the two raced over to the coal mine. Konata was running very fast. Kagami was surprised because she was running faster than usual, however Konata ran into a rather tall man with an exploring suit on. "Ow!" She shook her head. "Sorry bout that." Konata sweat dropped. "Ah, it's fine. A Gym Leader is supposed to be forgiving, right?" The man smiled. Konata suddenly knew it was Roark who she was talking to. "You must be Roark!" gasped Kagami. "I heard you're the Gym Leader of Oreburgh City, right?" She continued. "Yep, that's me." Smiled Roark. "I take it you want a challenge? I'm open for challenges right now." Laughed Roark. "Yeah, thanks!" grinned Konata. "Let's head to the gym! Race you there!" she teased, as she ran to the gym, with Roark and Kagami following, gasping.